


Father's Day

by honeybunchesofgoats



Series: Everything That's Mine is For You [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchesofgoats/pseuds/honeybunchesofgoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Father's Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, how could I resist.  
> As you all know, Nitori is 17, Sousuke is early 40s, age the bb up if you want to.

Sousuke woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee.  He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and looked over to Nitori's side of the bed, noting it was empty.  And cold.  He slowly sat up and groaned, his shoulder sending a twinge of pain up his neck.  The older he got, the stiffer he woke up in the morning.  Sousuke had gotten into the habit of starting his day with a hot shower to loosen up his aging muscles, but there was no time for that luxury this morning, if the clatter of kitchenware and Nitori's faint humming was anything to go by.

He shuffled his way down the hallway, hiding a yawn behind his hand.

"Mornin', Daddy!"

A kiss landed on his cheek and he blinked as Nitori went back to attend the stovetop, a ball of energy bouncing around the kitchen.

"I made you coffee!"

Sousuke flopped his ass down on the kitchen chair's seat, humming appreciatively at the thought of getting some sweet caffeine into his system.  He quirked an eyebrow when he laid eyes on his mug.

"Ai, _love._ "

The steaming liquid was being held oh so lovingly in a mug that claimed its drinker was a "#1 Dad."

"Yes, Daddy?"  Nitori didn't look up from the stove.

"Number one dad?"

Nitori looked over his shoulder and smiled sweetly.  "It's Father's Day!"

Sousuke let his mouth fall open in disbelief.  That would explain why Nitori was awake before him, which hardly ever happened, and cooking breakfast, which _never_ happened.  Next to the mug was a card that Sousuke hadn't noticed before.  It had a cutesy cartoon puppy and the word _Daddy_ in colorful, bubble letters.

_You're the best Daddy a pup could ever ask for!_

_Love your babyboy_

_Ai_

There were little hearts drawn all around Nitori's name.

"Oh my god, Ai, you're fucking with me.  Please say you're fucking with me."

He didn't miss the snicker Nitori let out under his breath as he started plating the food.

"Nope!"

A dish with a giant pancake adorned with a bacon and egg smiley face was placed before Sousuke.

"Eat up, Daddy!  Today's all about you!"

* * *

 

That afternoon they went to the movies.  Nitori kept chattering on about _this_ and _that_ but all Sousuke could focus on was how many men around him could be _actual_ fathers with their _actual_ children.  The lady behind the counter handed them their change and their tickets.

"Your theater is number eight on the right!"

Sousuke handed Nitori his ticket and his change.  "Here, go buy some popcorn and whatever else you want."  He looked up at the employee assisting them.  "Thanks, have a good one."

"You too, sir!  And Happy Father's Day!"

It would be a miracle if Sousuke made it through the day with only a heart attack.

* * *

 

Later that night found them cuddling in bed.

"Stay here, I have one more surprise for you."

Sousuke didn't have a chance to react before Nitori was up and running to the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out in a pair of lacey lilac undies with a matching garter belt holding up tan thigh high stockings.  To top it all off, he wore a sheer bra trimmed with lace, little bows decorating the straps.  Somehow, the sight of Nitori's rosy pink nipples showing through the fabric was more erotic than if he was uncovered completely.

"Ai."

After all the times they've been intimate, Nitori still would get bashful when too much of the attention was on him.  Sousuke found the tint to his baby's cheeks endearing.  Nitori bit his lip and walked over to the bed and crawled his way over to Sousuke until they were nose to nose.  Sousuke let his hands roam, trailing down Nitori's sides, over the garter belt, snapping the elastic straps.

"Fuck, Ai.  You... I am the luckiest man in the world."

Nitori let his eyelids droop, looking at Sousuke through his lashes.  "And I'm the luckiest boy in the world."  With a quick kiss to Sousuke's lips, Nitori was pulling away and turning around, straddling Sousuke's lap so his back was facing him.  The back of Nitori's panties had a window cut out, revealing a bit of his ass.  At the top of the window, in the center right below Nitori's back, was a giant bow.  Nitori peeked over his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to unwrap your present, Daddy?"

Sousuke's mouth felt dry as he ran his hands up and over the swell of Nitori's ass, letting his fingers dance along the lace.  He squeezed the soft flesh, swallowing at the way his baby's cheeks pressed together, on display in the little window.  He ran his fingers along the bow and then pulled it undone.  The bow fell into loose ribbons that settled and draped over Nitori's bottom, and the panty window was opened, disconnected, and Sousuke could now slip the panties down around Nitori's thighs.

"Lean forward, baby."

Nitori obeyed and Sousuke shifted further onto his back so he was underneath him.  With some help, Nitori shed his panties, freeing one of his legs and letting the panties stay around the other's knee.  Sousuke splayed his hands on Nitori's ass, transfixed by the view above him.

"Ai..."  With a little tug to his garter straps, Sousuke guided Nitori to lower his hips until he was just sitting above Sousuke's face.  Sousuke moaned as he pressed his lips to Nitori's inner thigh, kissing and biting.

"Daddy!"

Nitori's voice was breathy and strained as Sousuke teased him.  Hell, this was his day, wasn't it?  Sousuke was going to take his sweet time.  He licked a strip from the base of Nitori's balls to his tight little hole, running his tongue lightly over the opening, amazed at how he felt it twitch.  Getting a whiny moan out of his little one, Sousuke went back to Nitori's balls, sucking and licking until Nitori's thighs shook and he was panting above him.

"Daddy, _please_ , you're being mean!"

Sousuke chuckled, pressing a smile into Nitori's sensitive flesh.  "You're my present, I get to do what I want at whatever pace I want."

"Daddy!"

"Ah ah, that's how it goes!"

Nitori let out an exasperated huff but otherwise stopped complaining.  Sousuke swiped his tongue over Nitori's entrance again, pressing harder against it, but not entering.  He rubbed his hands up and down the front of Nitori's thighs, holding him in place.  Sousuke was content with keeping his lazy pace, kissing and licking between Nitori's cheeks when he felt hands pull down his boxers and wrap around his cock.  He didn't even _try_ to suppress the moan that rumbled in his throat, muffled into Nitori's flesh, as he felt lips wrap around the head and a hot mouth slide down over his heat.

His baby was relentless, bobbing his head and opening his throat, fucking his own mouth on Sousuke's cock.  Sousuke thrust his hips and dug his nails into the thin material of Nitori's stockings, and moaned, open mouthed against Nitori's hole, before losing control and licking his way inside.  The sound of Nitori's surprised, muffled squeak was so _satisfying_ , Sousuke pressed his face further between Nitori's legs and opened his mouth wider, and sucked harder, and licked _deeper_.  And his baby was coming, coming across Sousuke's chest, crying out with Sousuke's cock deep in his throat.  Sousuke let his head fall back on the mattress, his chin and lips shiny with spit, chest heaving.  He closed his eyes as his baby sucked him off, making the prettiest of sounds, desperate and needy for his Daddy to come.

It wasn't long before Sousuke felt the pressure building, and then he was thrown off the edge, falling into blinding bliss as he came into the hot, wet heat.  He rubbed his hands along Nitori's thighs absently as he caught his breath and let his senses come back to him, his body relaxing as Nitori cleaned him off, licking along his softening cock.

He didn't have the energy to move when Nitori climbed off of him to get a washcloth to clean his chest, and then wipe himself off between his legs.  The bed dipped as Nitori climbed back in, covering them up and snuggling into Sousuke's side.

"Happy Father's Day, Daddy."

Sousuke supposes Father's Day wasn't so bad after all.  "Thank you, baby.  You're such a good boy."

Nitori hummed and nuzzled closer, and Sousuke couldn't help but start to drift off.  Damn older age.  Nitori was still wearing the rest of his lingerie, and Sousuke smirked at the thought of waking up next to his sleeping baby, waking him up with bites and kisses.  He couldn't wait to get his lips against that bra, toying with Nitori's nipples through the fabric, feeling them harden to little buds as his baby whined, still half asleep.  Sousuke's head was filled with dirty thoughts as sleep finally took him, wrapped in the arms of his baby, his little boy that made him feel like happiest man on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I fuckin' hate father's day. I hope this brings joy to those out there who also hate the day they must suffer and plaster on fake smiles for someone they're not too fond of.  
> Love you all <3<3<3


End file.
